Super hot fun times at Battleblock Theater
by Amazing Cats
Summary: Prisoner Distrete and one of the cat guards take a trip to the underground portion of Battleblock Theater. (M RATING: MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY, THIS ISNT A CLUB PENGUIN FANFIC YOU GUYS, also it's my first fanfic on this so its ok ish)


(hi guys this is my first story i work hard on it at 3 am so here we go also remember to review and help me so that my next story can be good)

"Where are we going, sir?"

Distrete gazed up at the guard tugging her along the dim hallway as she asked her question. She couldn't help but notice that the route he was taking them had not been a familiar one, so it was at her better judgement that she inquire the matter. The cat guard had perked an ear in the girl's direction, but did not bother to turn.  
>"You'll see when we get there." he meowed, pulling harder at the chain clasped to the prisoner's neck bound collar. Distrete hurried her pace, staring at the bold golden words that read out,"SECURITY" on the guard's uniform back.<br>"It's not a surprise performance...is it?" she asked, begging to worry more and more as the two delved deeper into seemingly unknown territory.  
>"Don't worry, it's not a performance that I'm takin' ya to." the guard reassured, "Just hurry up so that there'll be more time when we get there, see?"<br>Distrete nodded, however the mention of time had confused her thoughts even more as to what to expect. All she could do for the moment was comply and walk even faster.

~

It had been a steady 3 minutes more that it had taken to reach the destination, and by then the prisoner had plenty of worrisome thoughts enclosed within her subconscious self, projecting an aura of fear to those around her. The guard obviously sensed it, and grinned to himself as he unlocked the heavy steel door that protected the room inside.

"We're here." The guard let a quiet rumble escape from his throat as he escorted the inmate into the room.

Distrete looked around, and saw that the room was completely empty, mind the small closet in the west corner. As for color and lighting, the room was a pale dark grey with rust spots splattered about...or at least what appeared to be rust. There was a solemn lightbulb in the center of the ceiling, which had appeared to be partially shorted out. Over all, the room was quite spacious, but also very cold.

"Why are we here?" Distrete asked as she propped herself against the wall.  
>"Well, I needed to take you somewhere that hardly anyone visits, and far enough underground where no one could hear us, see?" the guard m'rowd. He then shut the door and locked it from the inside. Before he began to walk towards the closet in the corner, he looked at the prisoner.<p>

"Take all your clothes off and give em to me, see?" he bellowed. Distrete looked up at what she could identify to be a face, and then to the floor. A strangd request, she thought. But nothing that unusual, as he'd seen her naked before many times before.

"Yes, sir" she mumbled, taking off everything and handing them to the cat. He smiled, and began to head towards the closet.

Distrete couldn't see much now that the better lightsource had been shut out from entering, and simply sat as she awaited further explanation. From what she could tell, the guard needed to speak privately with her. Perhaps about a failed performance or something, she thought. However, the suggestions weren't very convincing, considering that it didn't tie in with her nudity. The possible explanations grew even more panicked with each footstep the guard took.

At last the cat came back, with what sounded like something metal and possibly some chains. Her clothes seemed to have not came back, but Distrete assumed they were in the closet.

"Now, do you know how valuable of a prisoner you are, 6742?" the guard asked, his hot breath tingling every inch of Distrete's skin.  
>"N-no, sir," she stuttered,"I don't."<br>"Well, let me explain. "  
>Distrete felt her body be pushed off the wall and on the ground. She could hear the security guard circling around her.<p>

"You usually earn A's on your performances, as I'm sure you're well aware of. You are one of the more elite prisoners on the island, and you seem to have confidence when mingling with your fellow inmates."

Distrete held herself tight as the cat's tone became even more intimidating.

"Now, us guards notice prisoners like you. One's that could...say, potentially become hazardous to the audience whom watch your performances, see? We don't want that, do we?"

Distrete started to try and reclaim her original spot against the wall as a sort of comfort, but stopped as her back bumped into a large leg.

"S-sir, what are you saying? " she asked, staring into the cat's shiny yellow eyes which reflected the small amount of light in the room.

"I'm sayin' that it's time that you're reminded of what place you stand in, see?" the guard hissed, towering over the frail girl crouching below.

"You don't need to do that, s-sir! I would never harm the audience nor any other cat on the island that wasn't part of the act!" the prisoner reasoned, terrified of the guard and terrified of what may happen to her. Would she be beaten? The thought kept repeating itself in her mind as the guard slowly walked over to her backside.

With one quick movement, the guard had Distrete chained by her collar to the floor, and proceeded to handcuff her wrists together as well.

"Please believe me sir! I won't hurt anybody! " Distrete begged, coming closer to crying with each passing moment.

"Oh, I know that you're a pretty weak prisoner alright. But your strength is that you're clever, see? So how could I be sure that you aren't lying?" the guard purred. It was apparent to Distrete that at this point, he was only making excuses to continue whatever he was attempting.

"Oh come on! Stop lying and give it to me straight! " she whined. A mistake, as immediately after her sentence the cat had her head off the ground and painfully tilted upwards at him.

"Oh really now? You think you're gonna order ME around?" he hissed for a moment, but not a second later had it become a mockful chuckle.  
>"I think it's about time you learn who has power over what in this theater."<p>

He tightened the prisoner's chain so that it held her head to the floor level. The guard then took another set of chains and pinned Distrete's legs to the floor in a spreaded position. This was how her having to strip earlier was relevant!

"Sir, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to challenge you!" Distrete pleaded, trying to struggle her way out of the tight hold.

"Too late for that,girlie. You've got no say in this, now that us cats own you. Your body belongs to us now, see?" the guard meowed, running his claws gently down Distrete starting from her chest.

Distrete shivered and gasped as her most vulnerable parts were stroked and played with. The guard had forced her into this without her knowledge, and she let tears gently trickle down with each closer touch.

"Crying already? We're not even at the painful part yet. Save your tears for that instead. " the cat teasingly purred, caressing the side of his prisoner's face ever so soothingly.

"Let me tell you a little secret that might make this next part more enjoyable: This never was about keeping you in line, see?"

Distrete's eyes widened as the guard continued, " I've always thought you weren't capable of anything serious. That you were just some weak little prisoner. And that you are my dear, a perfectly harmless and innocent girl."  
>The guard loosened the neck chain enough so that he could hold Distrete's face up to his own.<p>

"That's what makes you such a special prisoner to me, see?" he lightly hissed. It wasn't an aggressive hiss, but moreso a warning purr that came out as a hiss.

Distrete blushed the hardest she'd ever had. She didn't even know the guard's name, let alone did she even consider any sort of romance between them. But something wrong inside her clicked. The fear of the unknown had turned into the craving for knowledge of the unknown. She wanted this in a way, but so unknowingly that it was a huge shock.

"So, with that said, I'll be taking full ownership of your "harmless" little frame." the cat guard m'rowd, winking and pinning the prisoner to the floor yet again. This time though, his hands on both sides of the girl's arms were enough to keep her down. "None of the other cats will be able to claim you once I do, understand? "

The prisoner gulped and nodded her head, still wary but a lot more sure as to what may happen during that evening.

Distrete only then realized what she was doing when it stabbed her right in the clitorous. A shock jolted through her body, seeing as how she was very unprepared for that touch.

"Ouch! What the hell was that?" she yelled, her body jerking to the left a little.  
>"Spines. You never learned any facts about different species' mating organs?" The cat guard gave her a half smile, and quickly changed it to a sadistic grin as he rammes his first thrust in.<p>

"AAGH!" Distrete screamed as she felt her pussy rip a little as the spines shred at her inner walls.

"Relax, pet. It'll feel better after a few more thrusts" the guard meowed.  
>Distrete felt tears swell up again, but held them back as the cat's calming purrs rumbled through her body. She braced herself for another hit...<p>

~  
>After several minutes of warm up thrusts, Distrete could tell she was bleeding as she felt liquid run down her buns.<p>

"See? No more pain, huh?" the security guard said. He reached down and wiped off some of the liquid from the floor and rubbed it on the outside of Distrete's lower lips. It tickled, but was soon disrupted by another less painful thrust.

"Oh, it does feel better" she moaned,"but now it's a little num, sir."

"That's alright. It doesn't matter if you orgasm or not, but rather if I cum or not." he meowed in a low tone.

Shoving his cock into Distrete's cherry, the guard pressed his mouth against her forehead and gave her a soft kiss. Distrete got goosebumps from that, but accepted the cat's sandpappery gift as he continued to lightly lick.

He nibbled the girl's neck when she began to struggle, somehow reducing the tension of his force as he continued humping. They were both close to cumming, but the guard wouldn't allow either to release quite yet.

"You're a good girl, Distrete. Keep that cum in for just a little longer. " the guard purred. He then decided that a little bit of chit chat would fit the current situation and asked, "Aren't you glad that this is happening? That your guard owns you now?"

Distrete looked slightly away from his powerful gaze, getting all embarrassed that he'd ask that. "Well...I never thought that this is how you'd feel about me, nor that this is how I'd feel about you." She paused a moment to moan, and continued, "In a way, I guess I am happy that you own me. After all, you got to watch after my cell ever since our group arrived here...so it seems as though you'd already owned me for a while now."

The guard chuckled. "True, huh? See, you are a clever prisoner. You needed to be reminded anyways if those ard words you truly mean. But hey, this is better than being whipped, ain't it?"

Distrete smiled, and the two continued their fucking in a more comfortable happiness.

After plenty of more thrusts, the guard decided it was time. So, he kept fucking her until both were dripping with thier own juices. It was strange to the prisoner when it came to noticing how thick the cat's seed was, but both members were quite satisfied.

"Mmm, that was a good session. Was this your first time?" the guard asked, sitting on the floor while his arms wrapped around Distrete.

"Yes, it was." she replied, slowly regaining her breath from the exhausting sex that had just occurred.

The cat guard was a little surprised, but felt pride knowing that he'd taken her before any one else could. After all, he was greedy with everything, and hearing Distrete's reply made him fill with a sense of accomplishment, as if he'd won something.

"That's good to hear, see?" he meowed, purring and stroking his new pet. A few more minutes passed when the guard got up and retrieved the prisoner's clothes from the closet. He waited for her to dress before carrying her back to the hallway. From there, he'd drag Distrete along again until they'd reach her cell.

Once back at the cell, Distrete and the security guard exchanged "goodnight" with one another and went on to their own things.

Ever since then, they met up once a week to fuck like that, changing it up every two weeks with things like anal and blowjobs. No matter what it was though, they almost always both mutually consented. But those days are for another story...


End file.
